1. Field
Embodiments relate to a blue phosphor, a display device including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phosphor is a material that receives light or high energy in the form of, e.g., electrons, so as to emit visible light. Such a phosphor is a core material that determines the quality of a lamp or a display device. A phosphor should have excellent light emission characteristics in order to be employed in a display device, e.g., a plasma display panel (PDP) using vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays, and should have excellent cathode ray emission characteristics in order to be employed in, e.g., a field emission display (FED) device. Phosphors may directly influence brightness and durability of the PDP and the FED device and may be useful in order to realize natural colors. Thus, the development of a phosphor having excellent light emission characteristics and excellent cathode ray emission characteristics may improve performance of a PDP and FED device.
A PDP emits light due to ultraviolet (UV) rays generated by a discharge of, e.g., a mixed gas of neon (Ne) and xenon (Xe), filled in an area between a pair of glass substrates. Thus, each phosphor may generate visual light due to resonance radiation light of a Xe ion (a VUV ray of 147 nm). The development of phosphors for PDPs has been in a direction toward improving cathode ray tube (CRT) phosphors or phosphor materials which have been used in phosphor application products such as fluorescent lamps, which have been used since PDPs were initially developed. In order to use a phosphor in a PDP, the phosphor should have excellent discharge characteristics, a high light emission luminance, excellent color coordinate characteristics and a short afterglow time, and should not deteriorate due to heat or UV rays.